deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coyote Starrk vs Kakashi Hatake
Info Coyote Starrk VS Kakashi Hatake 'is a What-If Death Battle featuring 'Coyote Starrk 'from ''Bleach ''and Kakashi Hatake from ''Naruto. Description Bleach vs Naruto! Two bad-ass characters from very well known Shonen anime will fight against each other in battle, where only one can win! Interlude Wiz: Two quiet, bad-ass geniuses who are much more lazy than you may think... '''Boomstick: Coyote Starrk, insanely strong Arrancar and #1 Espada. Wiz: And Kakashi Hatake, experienced Shinobi and Sixth Hokage. Boomstick: I'm Boomstick, and this is Wiz. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Coyote Starrk Wiz: In the world of Bleach souls that haven't been guided to Souls Society by Shinigami after some time change into Hollows. Boomstick: These bad creatures live in the world of Hueco Mundo, and they come to world of living to eat other souls on daily basis. But sometimes hundreds of Hollows gather in one place and form an abomination called Menos Grande. Wiz: Sometimes most powerful of them take off their Masks and become powerful, humanoid Arrancar. Boomstick: One of those Menos was so powerful that he managed to take his mask by himself, a feat that no one else managed to do. His name was Coyote Starrk. Wiz: Starrk's Reiatsu level, which is one's personal power, was so immense that when other Hollows walked by, they lost their souls and died, which made him lonely. Boomstick: So he decided to split his soul into half, creating another being. Her name was Lilynette. Wiz: As they travelled through Hueco Mundo, they found a person calling himself Sosuke Aizen. Boomstick: Aizen was highly impressed by Starrk's Reiatsu, so he took him along to make him part of Espada. Wiz: Starrk just at the start earned the highest place in the organization, and started living with them along Lilynette. Boomstick: Starrk is a master Swordsman, holding his ground with the most experienced of the Shinigami for a long time, and overhelming them at some occasions. His speed is so great that tracking him is very hard, and using Sonido, a ability kinda like teleportation to move around, makes an impression he's in few places at the same time. Wiz: He is most experienced in using Cero, a concentrated shot of Spiritual Energy, able to destroy building with only one. He can fire it without taking any pose and from every part of his body, making it almost impossible to dodge. Boomstick: But his main feat is his Ressurecion, an state when he releases all of his power, absorbing Lilynette in proces. Dude, in this state his sword are replaced with two guns that fire Ceros at enormous speed, he can create Big-Ass pack of spiritual wolves that can take hits and attack for him! He can also use his own variation of Cero, called Cero Metralleta. Shooting dozens of Ceros in rapid succesion, makes this attack impossible to dodge. Wiz: And, apparently, these guns can talk, because thay are basically Lilynette. She can warn him about incoming strikes, but most time she just complains about his laziness. ' 'Starrk: "Like I said, this ain't my thing. Let's just forget it. It's not like Aizen-sama feels like lending us a hand either. Those guys are strong. I get that already. No point fighting when it's just gonna mean more dying. So can we just go home and sleep now?" Kakashi Hatake Wiz: In the world of Naruto, ''in Konohagakure Village was born kid called Kakashi Hatake. His mother died in his very early ages, he was raised by his father,Sakumo Hatake. With his father being very well known for saving Konoha at least once. But because of making very bad decision, he became very infamous ,and eventually commited suicide. '''Boomstick: But he wasn't only person young Kakashi lost. His best friend, Obito Uchiha was crushed by huge rock, he accidentally killed the girl that had crush on him, and his master Minato died to protect his son, Naruto.' Wiz: He then joined ANBU, a Konoha's special forces and, after 16 years, he became training three kids: Minato's son, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Boomstick: Kakashi was a prodigy from his earliest ages, quickly learning techniques only after quick training. He created Raikiri, an extremely lethal technique, made by contentrating massive amount of Lightning Chakra in his hand, and striking opponent's heart. Wiz: But his main feat and something that made him recognizable, was his sharingan. Before Obito died, he gave Kakashi his sharingan as a gift for becoming Jounin. With that, his perception drastically raised, with him being able to dodge fastest attacks, and reacting just after his enemy making a move. He also awakened Mangekyo Sharingan, stronger version of normal sharingan. With that, he could use his most powerful ability, Kamui. Boomstick: This ability basically allows him to "suck" his enemies and attacks into another dimensions, when his already insane ablilities were even better! Wiz: In the latter episodes of animek, Obito, who actually survived being crushed, gave him his remaining sharingan. With that he got even better perception, his Kamui became faster,and also, he could use Susanoo. Boomstick: This incredibly powerful ability allowed him to make humanoid being out of his chakra. He could also stabilize it into Perfect Susanoo. In this state, his Susanoo was as big as skyscraper and single swing of his sword released shockwaves doing tremendous damage. Kakashi: "I told you that I'll never let my friends die… that's also something that I wanted to convince myself of… There are many friends I was unable to protect so far… That's why every time I swear that I'll protect them… but then I still happen to face the truth of when I'm not able to do it… You have to take that 'wound' with you forever… That's why we're the one to endure… We are Ninja. I will never forget." Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Peaceful morning, Hokage office. Tsunade: Enter! Kakashi enters the room. Kakashi: Did you called me, Hokage-sama? Tsunade: Yes, Kakashi, I have a mission for you. Two days ago, I've sent team made of five experienced ANBU members to investigate strange anomaly in the sky, few miles from here. We didn't get any messages from them. That's why we send you to see what happened to them. Kakashi: Yes, Hokage-sama. I will go immadiately. Next day, under the anomaly. Kakashi arrives, just to see five corpses laying on the ground and two persons above them, with one of them probadly sleeping. Kakashi:Who are you? Lilynette: Oh, someone's here. Starrk, get up, someone came here! Starrk: Yeah, yeah, just a little more... Lilynette: STARRK GET THE HELL UP SOMEONE'S HERE! Starrk: Just give a damn minute, will ya? Lilynette (To Kakashi): Sorry for him, I'll do something about that. Lilynette raises her hand over Starrks face, with her palm pointed straight down. She then shoves her hand down Starrk's throat. He wakes up immadiatelly. Starrk: *coughs furiously* Lilynette! I told you not to... do this...! Kakashi (Confused): Wait, did you kill all of these ANBU members? Starrk: Who? These ones? They weren't such a big challenge, you know. Kakashi: Why? What are you even doing here? Starrk: Well, my "friend" asked me to search for someone called... Lilynette, what was his name? Lilynette: Hatake Kakashi, or something like that. Starrk: Right. Soo, do you know where he is? Kakashi: It's me. Starrk: You're coming with us then. No idea what Szayel is going to do to him, but I don't care. Kakashi: I am not going anywhere. Starrk: *Sighs* Well then, we're gonna force tou to come with us. Starrks pulls out his sword while Kakashi does the same with his kunai. FIGHT! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years